The Blizzard
by neodnut
Summary: A different version of Anne of Green Gables Mr. Blythe brings home a young girl that he found out during a blizzard. Anne in Gilbert's house living with him? We'll see how that works out.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Anne of Green Gables, any characters or anything. If I did...well...I would have more money than I do at the moment ;). Yes this chapter is short, but I don't think there's anything wrong with a short chapter. I enjoy short chapters that don't strain my eyes from the excitement of reading them just as much as long, informative chapters. Besides, this is just a prologue. Enjoy!

* * *

A girl trudged along the snowy banks of a lone creek that twisted itself into the distance. It was frozen solid. Piles of snow were visible and extended for what seemed like forever in every direction. 

The girl looked to be about twelve years old. She was very tall and skinny. Her legs stuck out from underneath the jacket like two sticks emerging from her skirt. She had a winter jacket with patches on the elbows and a knitted scarf. A wool cap was tied underneath her chin and her boots looked to be about two sizes too large for her feet.

As the snow beat down upon her face, the girl stopped suddenly and looked around. Where was she? Glancing to her left and to her right, she couldn't see anything that looked familiar.

There was the white of the snow falling down around her. The white of the ground, snow piled everywhere. White clinging to the trees and bushes. All she could see was white…and it was everywhere.

Starting to panic, she walked quickly further down the bank of the creek. Abruptly turning around, deciding that she wasn't traveling the right way, she ran in the opposite direction. Her heart beat fast in her chest and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

The tip of her nose was freezing and her legs were starting to feel numb. She ran around, feeling like a madwoman thrashing about, as she pushed through the frozen branches of trees.

After running about for what seemed like an eternity and getting covered in a layer of snow, the girl sat down on the cold and hard ground. She was exasperated. Not only was she freezing cold, but she had absolutely no idea where she was.

She refused to cry. She hugged her knees into her chest and rocked back and forth. Finally, the tears came. They spilled over, streaming down her face. They seemed to freeze on her cheeks, before they even reached her chin. She sobbed, letting the tears flow freely now.

_So this is it_, she thought, _I'm going to die alone. I don't have parents or even a family. I have no friends, no home, no pets, no pretty clothes. I will never get to wear my hair up or take a trip into town. I will never belong. I will never find a husband who loves me or raise a family. My knight will never come—not that he would want to find me anyway. I will never grow out of this red hair and it won't become a beautiful raven-color…and I won't become a beautiful woman_. _Oh why was I cursed with this life?_

Taking deep gulps of air, she spread out on the snow. Any second now, she would die. She gazed up at the light blue sky and the falling snow. Opening her mouth she stuck out her tongue and caught the last of the final snowflakes that she would taste on earth.

Letting out a sigh, she lay on the earth. Succumbing to the idea that she would die, she slipped off her mittens and ran her hands through her red hair, silently cursing it. Her vision blurred around the edges, black spread through the white flakes that she watched fall.

She felt herself being lifted off the ground. The girl closed her eyes and smiled. She was finally going to be happy. She would get to see her parents again. She would finally feel like she belonged. She was going to a place where it didn't matter if you were tall and skinny and had long red hair. She grinned wider and as she slipped into unconsciousness all at once she felt…warm.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Once again, don't own Anne...never wil own Anne. Woohoo! I officially uploaded a second chapter. That's more than I've written about most stories. Hopefully I finish this one, haha. Enjoy, read and review!

* * *

"Whoa girl," Mr. Blythe said, tuggling gently on the reins of his horse. The wheels of the carriage slowed, pulling the carriage to an abrupt stop.

He climbed down out of the carriage and glanced toward his house. Any minute his son should come through the door to assist him in putting the horse in the barn. Mr. Blythe waited for a few seconds, not having much patience at the moment due to the freezing weather conditions.

Tapping his foot impatiently he yelled "Gilbert! Come put the horse in the barn!"

The front door opened and a young boy dashed out the front door, slamming it behind him.

"Sorry Dad, I couldn't find my snow boots to wear out here! I checked all the usual places, on the mat by the door, under my bed, behind the counter, under the table. I couldn't find them, but I knew that I couldn't come out here without them and I would need them because…" His rambling was abruptly stopped when he trailed off. Glancing at his father, he took one look at the object cradled in his arms and ran toward the carriage.

Silently, he led the horse to the barn, glancing over his shoulder again at the object in his father's arms. _What could it be?_ It looked rather large, too big to be some sort of puppy or kitten his father would've brought home for him.

After latching the barn door, Gilbert opened the front door and stepped out into the freezing air. Watching his breath steam out in little rings in front of his face, he chuckled to himself in amusement. He tried to blow rings of steam with his breath for several moments until he remembered the mysterious package his father was carrying in his arms.

He ran toward the house and swung open the door. Propping it open, he hit his boots together to shake out any loose snow. Locking the front door, he hung up his coat, scarf, and hat and put his boots in a place where he was sure to remember them for next time he would need them.

Gilbert walked into the living room where his mother and father were gathered around a couch. On the couch…was a young girl. She looked to be about his age. She was very skinny with red hair and freckles and clothes that looked like they were too large and worn for her delicate body.

Gilbert gasped out loud and both of his parents turned around, looking at him.

"Who is she?" Gilbert asked

"I do not know who she is, Gil," answered Mr. Blythe

"Well where did she come from?" Gilbert tried again

"I don't know that either," retorted Mr. Blythe. "I only know that I was out with the horse and carriage coming back from town when an awful blizzard hit. The wind was roaring in my ears and I thought that I heard the sound of sobbing. Thinking that it was only the wind playing tricks on me I kept driving, only to keep hearing the same sound. I drove my carriage toward the source of the sound, looked around for awhile and found this young lady all sprawled out in the snow with her face toward the sky and her eyes closed. I couldn't just leave her there."

"Well of course not, John dear, you did the right thing by bringing the poor child home," answered Mrs. Blythe.

Gilbert was stunned "but what was she doing out in this cold weather? Why was she lying in the snow staring at the sky? She could've froze to death easily!"

Mr. Blythe just shrugged and directed his gaze toward the girl again.

"Gilbert, your father and I need to talk so will you please keep this young lady company in case she wakes up?"

"Yes, mother," said Gilbert obediently. He walked over to a chair nearby the couch and sat down as his parents left the room.

Gilbert started to daydream, wondering where the girl had come from and so caught up in his thoughts that he did not see the girl start to stir.

All at once Gilbert's gaze landed on their girl and her eyes flickered open. He couldn't take his eyes away from hers. "He was staring into the prettiest eyes he thought that he had ever seen.

Sitting up abruptly the girl wondered "Am I in heaven? Are you an angel Are you here to escort me to those pearly gates, to meet my parents again and finally be happy?"

Confused Gilbert answered "N-n-no…."

"So you're not an angel?" the girl asked, disappointment plain in her features.

"No not that I know of," he smiled. "My name is Gilbert Blythe. A terrible blizzard just hit Avonlea and my father was out in it. He heard you crying and found you all spread out in the snow. He carried you home on his carriage and brought you here. Now you're at my house on my couch," his grin grew wider.

"Oh…so…I'm not in heaven then? Are you sure?"

Gilbert laughed out loud, "no you're still in plain old Avonlea, miss."

Anne gazed around the room, taking in all the paintings, the beautiful quilted blankets on the backs of couches and hanging on walls, and a single rocking chair in the corner of the room with a knitting basket beside it.

Gilbert followed her gaze as she studied the room. "Ah yes, my mother enjoys quilting and knitting and has made us many a throw."

The girl silently nodded her approval and Gil was pleased.

"So what is your name anyway?" he asked.

"Oh, my name is just plain old Anne. But…" she looked shyly at him "could you call me Cordelia?"

Confused Gilbert asked "Why in the world would I want to call you _Cordelia_?"

"Oh it's so much more romantic than just Anne. Cordelia is a name that has some imagination behind it."

Chuckling again Gilbert said, "I think I'll just stick to Anne."

He was so caught up in talking to Anne that he didn't notice his parents had entered the room again. Smiling from the doorway at the two interacting, they came up behind Gilbert.

His mother put her hand on his shoulder and his father ruffled his hair with a grin.

Anne gazed up at his parents, feeling jealous that he had such a good relationship with his parents and she had none.

"I see you're awake, young lady," said Mr. Blythe with a grin.

"How are you feeling dear?" asked Mrs. Blythe, concerned.

"Fine thank you," said Anne.

"What is your name child?" questioned Mrs. Blythe.

She took a breath and said, "It's Anne. Anne spelled with an 'E'."


End file.
